Kau Dan Aku
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Sekuel fic, 'Antara Dua Alam'/Bisakah cinta yang berawal dari mimpi akan berlanjut pada kehidupan nyata?/"Bukannya dia kakakmu? Kalau kena, dia bisa mati!"/ -Chap 3/Warning: ShikaTema's fic
1. Dia, kakakku

Hawa dingin dari AC yang menyala, membuat ruangan luas nan penuh lemari berisi buku itu menjadi lumayan sejuk, ditambah dengan suasana ruangan yang memang sangat hening, menjadikan ruangan tersebut benar-benar sangat nyaman. Sejak satu jam lalu, proses belajar mengajar di Konoha International High School telah usai untuk hari ini. Dan hampir semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali beberapa guru dan murid yang merasa masih punya keperluan di sekolah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi," sebuah suara bernada berat khas remaja baru dewasa itu terdengar menggema di ruangan penuh buku tersebut dengan sedikit emosi. Menjadikan beberapa murid yang masih tersisa menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang sedang mendengus bosan pada seseorang di depannya.

"Kau terlambat, pemalas," balas wanita berambut pirang disanggul satu di depan sang pemuda sambil memperbaiki kaca mata petak kecilnya yang sedikit miring dan menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dengan tenang.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

Kembali terpikir oleh si pemuda akan usahanya untuk datang menemui guru baru di depannya, betapa ia harus berlari-lari dan sangat berusaha agar sampai tepat waktu di perpustakaan, walaupun hasilnya tetap saja ia terlambat tiga menit. Tapi sungguh, balasan yang ia terima akan usahanya tersebut benar-benar menyulut api emosinya untuk tumpah keluar. Sang guru baru itu bahkan betah mendiamkannya selama hampir setengah jam. Dan ia dengan bodohnya mau berdiam diri menunggu sang guru wanita di depannya berbicara.

Dengan emosi memuncak yang tidak tertahan lagi, pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan mendengus keras. Terlalu banyak umpatan yang sangat ingin dikeluarkannya dari mulut. Dan dengan segala kerelaan hati ia tahan demi mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Namun, usaha si murid untuk beranjak harus di tunda saat itu juga, karena dalam satu kali hentakan, tangan si pemuda sudah ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang guru. Wanita berwajah negeri paman sam itu telah berdiri dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya hormat pada guru..." desisnya dingin.

"Heh, salahkan saja dirimu yang tidak pandai menjadi guru."

"Hmm, aku sangat tersinggung."

Dengan perlahan, guru cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai tersebut sudah melepaskan tangan murid laki-laki yang mempunyai tinggi yang sama dengannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya memang sedang menyiratkan raut yang sangat tersinggung akan perkataan si murid. Menjadi guru memang bukan cita-citanya, tapi setidaknya, ia bukanlah seorang yang bodoh untuk ukuran seorang guru. Bahkan, setelah satu minggu mengajar, ia sudah mendapat pujian dari berbagai macam pihak atas atensinya menjadi seorang guru.

.

Pemuda berstatus murid itu menyipitkan mata saat guru di depannya sudah kembali pada kegiatannya, duduk dan membaca buku kembali dengan tenang. Rasanya, baru kali ini ada seorang yang telah berhasil membuat emosinya tersulut dengan begitu cepat. Apalagi guru baru itu seusia dengannya. Bibir si murid sudah akan bergerak untuk berkomentar, manakala sang guru muda itu sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya, kembali.

"Baiklah, itu adalah hukumanmu, kau boleh pulang..."

'Benar-benar guru sialan!'

* * *

**-ShikaTema-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alam Nyata © Me**

**Summary : Bisakah cinta yang berawal dari mimpi akan berlanjut pada kehidupan nyata?  
**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, AU, dan lainnya.  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

"Cih, sialan!"

Pemuda bermata sipit itu membanting tas ransel hijau tuanya ke atas ranjang dengan penuh emosi. Tubuhnya juga ia hempaskan dengan bebas di samping tas. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan amarah terpendam yang sedang meluap-luap. "Temari sialan!" umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya pun benar-benar sudah sangat jauh dari etika. Bahkan nama sang guru baru dikatakan olehnya dengan tidak hormat.

Bunyi dan getaran yang berasal dari ponsel hitam miliknya juga tidak dipedulikan. Bibir si pemuda berdarah Jepang itu masih sibuk mengumpat pada guru baru di sekolah yang tadi menghukumnya dengan seenak hati.

"Shikamaru, bisa tolong Kaa-_san_ ke warung sebentar? Pamanmu akan datang. Persediaan di rumah sudah habis, Kaa-_san_ belum ke pasar, Kaa-_san_ kurang enak badan. Ayo, cepat sana! Ini uangnya!"

Dengan gerakan sangat bosan dan malas, Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu bangkit menerima uang dan sebuah kertas yang disodorkan sang Ibu. Setelahnya, ia berlalu untuk membeli pesanan ibunya tanpa menukar baju sekolah terlebih dahulu. Pemalas tidak berarti harus pembangkang, bukan? Ibunya sedang tidak enak badan.

Batu-batu kerikil yang berada di tepi jalan kini berubah menjadi luapan kekesalannya. Dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung, batu-batu kecil tersebut sudah melayang berhamburan akibat tendangan keras dari kaki berbalut sepatu hitam Shikamaru. Sepertinya, pemuda tersebut benar-benar bingung dalam mengungkapkan amarahnya yang selama ini selalu berhasil ia tahan.

"Guru sialan, cih!"

.

"Kyaa, Kaa-san! Kepalaku sakit...!" sebuah pekikan keras yang berasal dari seorang anak kecil perempuan, berhasil membuat Shikamaru kelabakan. Tidak menyangka kalau batu yang ia tendang telah berhasil mengenai orang lain yang melintas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati anak kecil yang sedang menangis tersebut. Ia berusaha menenangkan si gadis kecil dengan mengusap-ngusap kepala si anak.

Tapi memang sepertinya nasib pemuda tersebut sedang tidak baik. Niat baiknya menenangkan si gadis malah berhadiah sebuah pukulan keras dari ibu sang gadis kecil. Ibu-ibu berwajah sangar dan bertubuh gemuk telah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ala monster.

'Sialan!'

.

"Tomat, telur, ikan, abon, sayur, susu, mayonese, kentang, saos, gula, kecap, daging sapi, garam, cabe merah, tepung terigu, dan ..." tampang horor seketika bertengger di wajah tampan pemuda asal Jepang tersebut saat melihat daftar belanja terakhir titipan sang ibu. '... lipstik?' batin Shikamaru heran. 'Sejak kapan aku menjadi tukang beli lipstik?'

"Sialan!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya kata-kata sialan kembali mengudara dari bibirnya.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang disanggul satu berjalan dengan tenang di lorong swalayan. Tangan kanannya sesekali bergerak mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Beberapa bungkus makanan ringan tampak memenuhi troly belanja yang sedang ia dorong. Sementara itu, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk memegang telepon genggam sambil berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hmm, tenang saja, Kaa-_san_. Aku sangat senang tinggal di Jepang," ujar si gadis tenang sambil tersenyum sekilas. Beberapa bungkus susu kotak ia masukkan ke dalam troly.

"Aku akan berusaha."

Terkadang raut wajah sang gadis berubah-ubah mengikuti alur pembicaraan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Sedih, senang, kecewa, cemas, dan semacamnya. Namun semua ekspresi itu akan berakhir dengan nada ceria. Bahkan sampai ia menutup telepon pun, wajahnya masih dipenuhi oleh senyum menawan.

"Hmm, apa lagi ya?" gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Tepat saat ia menghentikan pandangannya pada koleksi berbagai macam alat kecantikan, ia sempat melihat seorang pemuda sebayanya yang tampak sedang kebingungan. Seorang pemuda berstatus sebagai muridnya yang tadi ia marahi (baca:jahili) di sekolah. Sebuah senyuman lebar ia tujukan pada sang pemuda yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ehm, mau beli apa, Shikamaru-_kun_?" tanya gadis yang dikenal sebagai guru baru bagi pemuda tersebut sambil berdehem tanpa menoleh ke arah si murid. Sengaja menyibukkan diri memilih-milih barang yang ada di rak depannya.

Shikamaru menatap muram durja pada guru di depannya. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan guru yang paling ia benci saat ini, di tempat yang ia benci pula. Malu dan sangat malu. Rasanya wajah tampan miliknya sangat tidak berguna. Helaan napas bosan kembali menguar dari bibirnya. Betapa pun ia melawan, si guru baru tersebut selalu punya seribu satu cara dalam mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Dengan berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang meledak-ledak dan memasang muka tebal yang menantang, sedetik setelahnya, bibir Shikamaru telah bergerak menyeringai (baca: berusaha menyeringai) sambil menatap ke arah sang guru. "Eh, ada Temari..." ujarnya santai. Seakan-akan menjawab sapaan sinis dari sang guru yang tidak dianganggapnya guru sama sekali.

Keadaan pun semakin tegang setelah keduanya saling adu _deathglare_ dengan _backround_ listrik yang menyambar dari keduanya. Sama-sama emosi dan menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Benar-benar dua orang _idiot_ yang mau bertengkar di atas status guru dan murid yang tengah disandang keduanya.

.

.

"Hey Gaara, ada apa dengan wajah datarmu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven membuka helm yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah bata yang baru saja ia sapa dengan alis terangkat. Terlihat heran dengan keadaan sahabat terdekatnya yang memang selalu berwajah datar itu, namun kini telah berubah menjadi lebih datar.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke. Dia sedang mengalami penyakit pada saraf-sarafnya..." jawab seorang pemuda lain yang berambut hitam sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Matanya sampai menyipit untuk memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat mendengar komentar sahabatnya yang lain. Ia mengerling geli sambil mendengus, "Kau berlebihan, Sai. Punggungmu bisa-bisa retak karena ucapanmu. Ingat, mulutmu harimau Gaara, heh!"

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menendang," balas Sai terbahak. Mata hitamnya kemudia beralih pada pemuda berambut panjang ikat satu yang berada di samping kirinya. "Dan kau tahu, orang ini juga sama, hehe..." sambungnya santai dengan meletakkan ujung telunjuknya tepat di hidung Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan..." gumam pemuda malas tersebut sambil menyingkirkan telunjuk Sai yang menempel di hidungnya. "Aku sedang malas."

"Hey, kau memang pemalas!" sahut Sasuke dan ikut bergabung duduk di sisi meja kafe tempat keempat remaja itu sering berkumpul.

.

"Tadi, aku dan Karin putus..." ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Helaan napas berat meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut sang pemuda Uchiha. Mengungkapkan kalau ia menyesal dengan keputusan tersebut. "Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar, sedatar tembok.

Tiga pemuda tampan lain yang berada di sekitar meja, langsung berubah ekspresi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke. Mulut menganga dan mata tidak berkedip dalam tiga menit. Bagai ikan tidak makan beberapa hari. 'Sejak kapan anak ini jadi lebay?' batin semuanya serentak.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari para sahabatnya, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dengan santai ia meneguk jus tomat yang tadi ia pesan. "Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya datar.

"Oh, haha. Kau tidak salah!" ujar Sai sedikit kikuk. Menyaksikan ke-OOC-an Sasuke di depan mata memang sungguh sangat menakjubkan. "Haha, ceritamu sangat menyedihkan kawan. Bersabarlah..." nasehat Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke masih dengan kikuk.

"Hn, sabarlah..." ujar Gaara ikut memberi nasehat.

Selanjutnya, ketiga pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah pemuda lain yang menjadi peserta terakhir mereka, Shikamaru. Menunggu, kira-kira apa gerangan komentar yang akan diucapkan oleh si Jenius Pemalas tersebut.

"Cih, merepotkan! Aku lebih buruk darimu."

"HAH?"

Kini keadaan berbalik, tadi Sasuke yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian, kini berganti dengan Shikamaru. Ia menguap saat mendapati pandangan penasaran dari ketiga sahabatnya. "Ceritaku lebih buruk dari ceritamu, Sasuke..."

Sai yang memang paling suka memperlihatkan ekspresi paling bodoh di antara keempatnya pun mulai membuka buku hariannya dan alat tulis. "Ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah," gumamnya mengabaikan tatapan _illfiel_ yang ditujukan padanya. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritamu?" tanya Sai sambil melirik Shikamaru.

Sebelum bercerita, pemuda bermata sipit itu menghela napas berkali-kali terlebih dahulu. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang siap mendengar ceritanya pun jadi ter-ikut oleh tarikan napas Shikamaru. Tarik ... hembuskan ... tarik ... hembuskan ... tarik lagi. Begitulah seterusnya.

"Hey, kapan kau mau bercerita?" dengus Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan serentak dari Sasi dan Gaara.

"Ck, merepotkan! Tadi aku dihukum si Guru Sialan itu!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan napasnya dengan mendengus.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tidak paham. Menurutnya, kalimat mendapat hukuman itu tidaklah membuat kaget dan tidak terlalu buruk. Bukannya itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat biasa? Sai dan Gaara lagi-lagi ikut mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hukumannya..."

"Hn?" Sasuke dan Gaara berujar dengan serempak. Mereka seakan tertarik dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan si pemuda Nara. Sementara Sai telah mempersiapkan alat tulisnya di atas buku.

"Dia mendiamkanku sampai setengah jam, dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah hukumannya," jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan amarah yang kembali menyerangnya.

Sedetik dua detik setelahnya, tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Ketiga pemuda di depannya hanya diam dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti. Membuat Shikamaru yang merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun mendengus bosan.

Tapi, beberapa detik setelahnya, ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut sama-sama mengeluarkan tawa mereka serempak dengan terbahak. Apalagi jika membayangkan, betapa merananya wajah Shikamaru saat mendapat hukuman itu. Tawa ketiganya semakin kencang manakala wajah merana Shikamaru telah terbayang dengan versi berbeda untuk ketiganya.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu, Shikamaru!" ujar Sai masih sambil terbahak.

"Hahaha, benar sekali. Dia benar-benar lucu!" ujar Sasuke pula yang benar-benar terlihat sangat OOC. Tidak tahan dengan cerita Shikamaru.

"Heh, itu sangat bagus untukmu. Tapi itu belum seberapa. Dia bahkan lebih gila dari itu," ujar Gaara mencemooh. Walau tidak dipungkiri wajahnya menyiratkan kegelian akan cerita Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" heran Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun."

"Hn..."

"Hey Gaara! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai pula. Tentu ia juga penasaran akan komentar Gaara yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian Shikamaru.

"Ceh, Tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

"Kau ... pacarnya?" tanya Sasuke ngawur, Sai mengangguk-angguk, dan Shikamaru menguap.

Gaara mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menyeruput green tea di tangannya dengan wajah sedikit emosi, entah pada siapa. "Dia kakakku..." gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan reaksi dari tiga orang di depannya sesaat. Namun, ia tidak berhasil menemukan ekspresi apapun pada ketiga sahabatnya yang tampak sedang loading dalam menyerap kata-kata. "Datang ke sini untuk mengawasiku, sekaligus mencari pacar baru yang ke seratus satu."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, keempat pemuda tampan itu kembali terdiam bersama.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Empat menit

Li-

"APAA?"

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue~**

* * *

**.  
**

Hehe, dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya mempublish fic baru, XD alias sekuel dari fic 'Antara Dua Alam'. Sangat spesial untuk para readers yang udah riques agar di buat sekuel. Hmm, yang minta sekuel kemarin, tanggung jawab, harus review! :P

Tidak banyak yang saya harapkan. Saya hanya mengaharapkan review, conkrit, dan semisalnya dari siapa saja yang membaca dan menginginkan kelanjutan fic ini. #karena saya adalah maniak yang selalu mengambil pelajaran dari komentar pembaca, -,-


	2. Memulai kembali

Berita yang baru saja dibawa oleh Gaara, amatlah sangat mengejutkan. Betapa dunia ini penuh akan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang tak terkira. Seorang guru, telah datang dari luar negeri hanya untuk mengawasi sang adik, dan mencari pacar baru yang ke ... seratus satu?

Apa itu tidak gila?

"K-kau serius, Gaara?" tanya Sai tidak percaya. Napas pemuda minim ekspresi itu naik turun akibat kakagetan luar biasa yang melanda. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras di dahinya. Keadaan tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama memberikan wajah paling kaget dalam sejarah hidup masing-masing.

'Aku saja masih punya empat puluh mantan,' batin Sasuke iri. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut saat sadar telah kalah popular dari sang guru.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Shikamaru, ia tetap terlihat cuek, walau tak dapat dipungkiri, matanya kini menyiratkan kekagetan luar biasa seperti kedua sahabatnya. 'Aku saja tidak pernah pacaran. Ck, merepotkan!' batinnya sedikit merana.

"Hn, dan pacarnya berasal dari berbagai macam negara," tambah Gaara tenang. Namun, sedetik setelahnya, wajah pemuda berkanji 'ai' itu berubah menjadi serius, "Tapi jangan sampai ini terbongkar!" serunya sedikit berbisik.

Ketiga pemuda di depan Gaara pun serentak mengubah wajah kaget mereka menjadi sangat bingung. 'Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?' batin ketiganya serentak.

Lama, keempatnya terdiam, hingga suara Shikamaru berhasil memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, "Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut ala samurai itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, demi mengetahui rahasia besar lain dari guru baru yang sangat dibencinya. Mungkin saja, dengan itu, ia dapat membalas semua perlakuan buruk sang guru baru dengan yang lebih merepotkan.

Gaara menyeringai sedetik, "Nanti kau bisa jadi kerupuk. Semua sabuk bela diri sudah dikuasainya."

"HAH?"

Tampaknya, para pemuda tampan yang sedang berkumpul itu benar-benar telah mengeluarkan segala ke-OOC-an mereka hari ini. Menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, bukan?

Semua terdiam memikirkan berita langka tersebut. Hingga suara bariton Gaara kembali menyadarkan tiga pemuda yang tersisa dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sai?" tanyanya kalem sambil menyeruput green tea miliknya yang sudah lama didiamkan. Ya, Sai belum bercerita apa-apa hari ini.

Sai memang sempat tersentak sedetik, namun ia sudah kembali memasang _watados_-nya setelah berdehem beberapa kali. "Sebentar," ujarnya ringan sambil melambai pada wajah-wajah penasaran di depannya.

"Hoamm, merepotkan!"

Selama ini, Shikamaru memang selalu bersikap cuek dengan berita yang akan dibawa Sai. Karena berita yang dibawa pemuda tersebut sering terdengar konyol dan merepotkan. "Jangan harap aku akan menolongmu lagi kali ini."

Sai hanya menampilkan senyum legendaris miliknya dengan tenang. Menyebabkan keluarnya dengusan keras nan bosan dari ketiga sahabat. Mereka tidak begitu berminat pada berita sai. Namun, siapa sangka, kalau kata-kata kalem nan santai dari seorang Sai kali ini, akan membuat selera makan ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut menguap ditelan angin?

"Aku ... berniat menjadikan guru baru itu sebagai pacarku yang ke seratus satu, juga," ujar Sai sambil menyeringai dan melirik sekilas pada wajah-wajah berkerut di depannya. "Hmm, mungkin kami sudah jodoh," tambah pemuda itu santai sambil menjawel-jawel pipi Gaara yang wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat syok. "Dan Gaara akan menjadi adik iparku, nanti. Oke, Gaara-_kun_..."

Benarkan? Hari ini memang mengejutkan! Gaara saja sampai mual dan muntah-muntah di toilet.

* * *

**.  
**

**-ShikaTema-**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alam Nyata © Me**

**Summary : Bisakah cinta yang berawal dari mimpi akan berlanjut pada kehidupan nyata?  
**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Temari mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh murid yang ada di hadapannya. Memberikan keluasan bagi para murid untuk bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti. Matanya menatap lembut dan penuh wibawa.

Setelah satu menit tidak ada yang bertanya, wanita muda yang telah menjadi guru bagi murid-murid seusianya itu menghembuskan napas pelan sembari merapikan alat belajar yang ia bawa. Namun, di tengah persiapannya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang duduk di bagian sisi tembok kelas, beranjak dari kursinya dengan tenang.

"Sensei!" Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya tanda akan bertanya. Seluruh mata memandang pemuda tersebut dengan terheran. Memikirkan, 'Pertanyaan apa kiranya yang akan ditanyakan si Jenius Pemalas ini?'

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Shikamaru-_kun_?" tanya Temari santai yang dengan sengaja tidak menatap ke arah sang murid. Ia duduk di kursinya sambil membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Temari, pemuda pemilik hobi tidur itu pun terlihat tidak sudi mengarahkan wajahnya pada sang guru. Ia sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil menyandarkan kepala pada telapak tangan sebelah kanan. Matanya ia arahkan ke jendela kelas. "Bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang playboy yang punya pacar sampai seratus?" tanyanya datar, tanpa terdengar maksud mencurigakan sedikit pun.

Temari menyipitkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. 'Apa maksud bocah ini?' batinnya heran, curiga kalau Shikamaru kini pasti sedang mengerjainya. 'Jangan-jangan...'

Mata beriris hijau tua itu dengan cepat beralih tatapan pada sang adik yang duduk di kursi paling pojok. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam, seakan minta penjelasan. Namun, pemuda berkanji 'ai' itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak. Sekilas Temari pun paham akan situasinya saat ini, membuat amarahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. 'Gaara sialan!'

"Hmm, poinmu terbuka di depan umum, Shikamaru-_kun_. Harusnya kau tidak menanyakan hal privasi seperti ini di dalam kelas," ujar Temari santai, walau dalam hati ia tengah mengumpat kesal pada sang adik yang sudah berani membongkar rahasia terbesarnya.

Para murid di kelas menatap Shikamaru dengan kepala menggeleng, tidak menyangka kalau pemuda berstatus jenius tersebut mau saja mempermalukan diri sendiri. Malah dengan santai ia bertanya hal memalukan itu di dalam kelas. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang sangat jauh dari prediski seluruh penghuni kelas.

'Sial!' umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Otak jeniusnya kembali berpikir mengenai jawaban terbaik yang akan ia lemparkan pada sang guru. Seluruh sel-sel dari otak jenius yang ia punya, bergerak cepat mencari jawaban. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia pun sudah kembali mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang dirasa dapat membungkam mulut sang guru sialan di depannya. "A-"

"-Baiklah, sekian untuk hari ini, selamat siang semua!" potong Temari cepat, tanpa memberi celah bagi Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan perkataannya sedikitpun. Dengan semangat, guru muda berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh murid. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan melirik jahil pada murid laki-laki yang barusaja bertanya.

"Selamat siang, Sensei!" jawab murid-murdi serempak. Terkecuali bagi Shikamaru yang kini sedang mengeram menahan amarah, tentunya. Apalagi ditambah dengan pandangan mengejek yang diberikan oleh guru baru itu sebelum ia keluar kelas. 'Merepotkan! Dia benar-benar sialan!'

Hanya di dalam hatilah ia dapat mengumpat dan mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya.

Sementara itu, ketiga pemuda tampan lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut tidak dapat menahan senyum geli di wajah-wajah mereka. Hanya bedanya, tidak ada yang bersikap OOC sebagaimana keadaan mereka kemarin malam di kafe. Membuat Shikamaru harus lebih ekstra dalam menahan amarah.

'Cih!'

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, para murid tampak bergerombol keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Karena memang sekolah tersebut sangat besar dan menampung banyak para murid, hingga sebagian murid tampak berdesakan untuk keluar gerbang terlebih dahulu. Saling dorong dan saling tertawa. Sangat heboh dan ribut.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi beberapa orang yang memilki sifat tidak suka pada keributan, begitu pula dengan seorang pemalas. Biasanya, mereka akan menunggu hingga keadaan sudah agak sepi dan menjadikan mereka lebih leluasa dalam menggunakan jalan. Termasuklah di dalamnya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang kini tengah menunggu kesepian sekolah dengan tidur di meja belajar.

Pintu bercat hijau muda itu terbuka pelan karena dorongan dari seseorang yang baru saja membukanya. Sebuah kepala kuning tampak menyembul setelahnya disusul oleh tubuh tinggi dengan balutan seragam seorang guru. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas yang sudah kosong. Namun, matanya terhenti pada satu gundukan kepala dari seorang pemalas yang masih setia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, padahal hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ck, di mana-mana dia selalu pemalas. Tidak di mimpi, tidak di nyata. Dasar Nanas Bodoh!"

Tubuh Shikamaru sedikit menegang saat mendengar dua kata terakhir sang guru. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, tapi ia tetap pura-pura tidak tahu dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang. Dan setelah mendengar dua kata itu, ia harus kembali berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyerang sang guru yang sudah mendapat prediket sebagai orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia. Mungkin bersabar akan lebih baik.

Namun, niat baik untuk bersabar yang dilakukan Shikamaru tampaknya sudah tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Baru saja ia merasa lega dengan langkah sang guru yang mulai menjauh menuju ke arah pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu terlempar yang dengan telak telah mengenai kepalanya yang memang mirip dengan buah nanas. "Ck, merepotkan!"

"Bangun! Hari sudah sore. Sebentar lagi gerbang mau ditutup," sahut guru muda itu singkat sebelum berlalu.

Alis pemuda bermata sipit itu terangkat demi mendengar perkataan sang guru. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jam di tangan dengan santai. Was-was akan akal-akalan yang selalu guru itu lakukan padanya.

17:21

Mata beriris hitam itu membulat dengan seketika. "Sial, aku harus mengantar Tou-san ke bandara!"

.

Dengan langkah terburu, Shikamaru berlari dari kelasnya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki diri sendiri yang sangat pemalas(?). Menatap penuh harap pada sebuah taxi yang sedang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Mobil taxi itu berhenti sebentar dan menanyakan tujuannya. Setelah sepakat, ia langsung memasuki mobil dengan tergesa sambil mengatur napas. Napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari sedikit demi sekidit mulai kembali normal. Berkali-kali indera pernapasannya menarik napas lega.

"Hehe, kau sangat lucu."

Helaan napas lega dari pemuda Nara itu terhenti seketika. Matanya langsung melebar mengekspresikan isi hatinya yang tengah kaget setengah mati.

Mata mereka bertemu sedetik, tidak lebih.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencibir sinis. 'Apa dia sangat suka mengganggu anak-anak? Atau ia ingin menjadikanku sebagai pacar yang ke seratus satu?' batin pemuda Nara itu sedikit bergidik.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku sudah terlebih dahulu masuk mobil ini, Shi-ka-ma-ru-_kun_," jawab Temari dengan mengeja nama pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum menantang yang mengejek tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun merasa enggan untuk menatap sang guru. Ia palingkan wajahnya 180 derajat dari si guru. "Merepotkan!"

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersentak kaget tidak percaya kalau guru sialan di sampingnya akan bertanya alamat rumah, bukannya itu hal yang sangat sepele? "Hey, kau sangat berlebihan. Aku hanya bertanya, di mana rumahmu?" ulang Temari sambil tersenyum geli.

Mata sipit milik Shikamaru berkedip beberapa kali memandang sang guru. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah dari orang yang paling dibencinya sejak kemarin itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah putih mulusnya, bulu mata panjangnya, hidung mancung, dan semua yang ada di wajah sang guru. Termasuk senyum menawan yang kini tengah diberikan padanya. Baru kini ia sadar, kalau sang guru muda di depannya ternyata sangat menawan. Persis seperti perempuan yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"D-Di-Distrik K-Konoha 2," jawab Shikamaru agak gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang telah bergaris merah samar.

"Oh," timpal Temari singkat. Wanita tersebut terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali manampilkan senyuman tipis, yang mana, senyumnya kini terlihat lebih tulus. "Kau anak dari Nara Shikaku?" tanyanya.

Mata Shikamaru kembali menyipit mendengarnya. "Hn."

"Oh, mirip sekali," gumam Temari sambil menopang dagu. "Hmm, apa anakmu juga akan punya sifat sepertimu, ya?" tambahnya dan langsung mendengus geli setelahnya.

Dahi pemuda berambut panjang diikat satu itu kembali berkedut kesal akan tanggapan sang guru. Tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat cuek dan biasa saja. "Entahlah."

"Heh, ini sangat lucu."

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng heran pada sifat sang guru. Ia hanya diam, menganggap kalau guru tersebut sedang terkena penyakit gila. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan pikiran Temari yang sedang melalang buana entah kemana. Guru cantik itu kembali teringat pada pembicaraan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kedua orangtuanya sedang mengadakan acara makan malam bersama dengan teman lama mereka di New York.

**-Flash back-**

"Hahaha."

Tawa menggema terdengar memenuhi seluruh pelosok ruangan luas tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang sengaja dipesan untuk acara reuni bagi dua keluarga yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Sudah lama, acara seperti ini tidak pernah diadakan lagi," timpal seorang lelaki setengah baya pemilik rambut dengan warna merah bata sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik ke arah anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan lembut. "Yah, walaupun anak-anak tidak hadir semua," tambahnya sambil mengusap rambut pirang sang putri.

"Tak apa. Lain kali kita kumpulkan mereka," sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil tersenyum.

"Lain waktu, kami akan membawa si Shikamaru," tambah lelaki berambut hitam diikat satu yang duduk di sebelah wanita berambut hitam.

"Iya, mungkin Kankuro dan Gaara juga diajak," timpal wanita pirang lain yang duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki berambut merah bata sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha," para orang tua itu kembali tertawa bersama. Melupakan keberadaan seorang gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Temari yang duduk di antara mereka.

Sedaritadi, gadis tersebut hanya diam sambil sesekali menyesap dan memakan makanan serta minuman yang ada di depannya dengan tenang. Ia pun terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pembicaaran para orangtua. Hingga sesuatu yang ganjil mengusik indera pendengarannya.

"Ya, Temari memang belum punya pacar sampai saat ini. Semoga saja mereka berjodoh."

Dahi Temari langsung berkerut heran. Ia terpaksa menghentikan acara makannya yang saat itu kebetulan sepotong danging hampir masuk ke mulutnya, namun terhenti mendadak.

"A-aku?" tanyanya gugup. Garpunya ia turunkan kembali ke atas piring. 'Jiah, si mamih sama si papih nggak tau, sih! Pacarkukan udah sembilan puluh sembilan,' batin Temari geger sendiri. Namun wajahnya tetap polos tanpa dosa. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dengan persoalan cinta. "Emm, yah, semoga saja," ujarnya singkat tanpa pikir panjang dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Para orang tua pun saling padang dalam heran. Selanjutnya, mereka saling menarik napas lega dan tertawa bersama kembali, "Hahaha."

**-End flash back-**

"Aku di sini paman!" ujar Shikamaru dengan suara agak sedikit keras. Ia lalu mengulurkan uang untuk pembayara taxi.

"Jangan lupa belajar yang rajin, Shika-_kun_! Biar kau bisa jadi playboy kelas kakap!" teriak Temari saat Shikamaru sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Tidak lupa, ia berikan kerlingan jahil pada pemuda tersebut. "Oh iya, jangan lupa mengerjakan PR-mu, Nanas Bodoh Pemalas!"

Ting! Beberapa kedutan muncul di dahi Shikamaru.

"Oke, hari ini dia berhasil memberikan berbagai macam julukan untukku. Di kelas tadi, Nanas Pemalas, sekarang bertambah Bodoh. Hmm, dia sangat hebat! Sial! Sepertinya dia bukan manusia. Mungkin Gaara salah mengira kalau dia adalah kakaknya. Mungkin Gaara tertipu. Ya, mungkin Gaara tertipu, Ck, merepotkan!"

Sejak kapan Shikamaru berubah menjadi cerewet?

.

.

"Hahaha!" Tawa membahana terdengar sangat keras di sebuah kafe yang bersuasana remang itu. Namun, karena keributan dari beberapa alat musik yang tengah dimainkan juga dari keramain para pengunjung, membuat tawa besar itu teredam dengan sendirinya.

"Sabar Shika, mungkin itu adalah awal bagimu. Semoga kau bisa mendapat happy ending yang memuaskan!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum simpati yang melekat di wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan menepuk pundak sang sahabat yang memang sedang menampilkan wajah tidak baiknya.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh simpati darimu!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menepis tangan Sai yang masih setia terletak di bahunya. "Hey Gaara, kurasa dia bukan kakakmu yang sebenarnya," tambah Shikamaru dengan tatapan matanya yang sudah mulai sayu akibat alkohol. "Sepertinya, dia adalah orang yang sedang menyamar menjadi kakakmu!"

Gaara diam di tempatnya dengan muka datar. Menatap dingin pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah terlihat sangat depresi. "Apa kau sudah sarapan pagi?" tanyanya tidak nyambung.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Shikamaru kembali menuangkan cairan memabukkan yang sedari tadi diminumnya ke dalam gelas. Ia lalu meneguknya dengan santai. "Padahal dia cantik, tapi kenapa harus merepotkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, pandangan pemuda itu mulai tidak fokus.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai langsung terhenti seketika saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Mereka saling tatap dalam keheranan. Tidak biasanya, pemuda Jenius itu mau curhat begini.

"Tidak di sana, tidak di sini, dia selalu merepotkan!"

Lagi-lagi, pewaris keluarga Nara itu menuangkan segelas bir ke mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mabuk sekarang. Saat tangannya akan kembali menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas, sebuah tangan pucat menahannya dengan tegas.

"Shikamaru, kau sudah mabuk!"

"Sudahlah, Sai... bukannya kau yang sangat berniat menjadikan si guru sialan itu sebagai pacarmu? Apa kau sudah berhasil? Haha, kau sangat lucu!"

"Shikamaru, sudah!" Sasuke pun ikut turun tangan menghentikan perbuatan Shikamaru, wajahnya yang datar mulai terlihat cemas, jarang-jarang pemuda berjulukan Jenius itu berkelakuan aneh seperti ini. Ia langsung mengambil botol-botol bir yang ada di depan Shikamaru lalu membawanya ke meja bartender.

"Hn, aneh sekali dia. Biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini..." ujar Gaara tidak kalah heran. Ia ikut membantu Sai dalam menahan tubuh Shikamaru yang berniat mengejar botol-botol yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Temari yang itu, memang dia! Aku sangat mengin-"

Gubrak!

"Hey, dia pingsan!" seru Sai panik. Ia dan Gaara berusaha menahan berat tubuh Shikamaru dan membopongnya keluar kafe.

"Ck, dia yang merepotkan sekarang!" ujar Sasuke gusar sambil membuka pintu mobil sport miliknya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... sekali-sekali membantu teman."

"Diamlah, Sai!"

.

Sementara para pemuda tersebut sibuk mengurus salah seorang teman mereka yang pingsan, di salah satu sudut dari kafe itu, terlihat seseorang bertopi dan berhodie hitam tengah duduk sambil memegang koran. Sedari tadi, matanya tidak lepas dari keempat sosok yang tadi duduk tepat dua meja dari tempatnya. Tepatnya pada pemuda yang tadi terlihat sedang mabuk berat.

Beberapa helai pirang tampak keluar dari sela-sela topi hitam yang ia pakai saat ia menurunkan koran yang ia pegang.

"Cih, dasar bocah!"

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

.

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Judul fic diganti! #teriaknorak, ^^

.

Hahaii, akhirnya, saya lanjut juga, fic ini, fiuhh, #hembuskan napas lega.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, saya ketularan penyakit Shikamaru, alias pemalas. Dan tulisan pun semakin hari, semakin merepotkan, XD

Eh, saya mau ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang udah mereview fic saya yang 'Balas Dendam temari'. Hahaii, saya senang ada yang mau review dan fave, terutama yang sudah membela saya, hehe...

**Makasih banget! ^^**

Oke, mari kita balas review dari para readers yang baik hati yang saya cintai #peluk-peluk para pereview...

* * *

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** Hehe, itu sudah saya ubah sedikit. Terlalu norak rasanya bahasa yang seperti itu. Thanks, adek...

**Sabaku Yuri** Yo, saya sangat senang dengan kehadiran Yuri. Thanks ya...

**Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze** Haha, sama! Saya juga udah berkali-kali mikirin tentang wajah Shikamaru yang kesalnya, pastinya lucu dah! Hahaii... Thanks ya...

**EMma ShiKaTeMa** Hahaii, benarkah? Saya berniat membuat fic yang bertema humor untuk ShikaTema. Alias menjadikan kebalikan bagi fic saya yang satunya, hehe. Thanks ya...

**CharLene Choi** Hoho, saya cuma lagi balas dendam dengan si Sasuke yang wajah di animenya sekarang ini, udah kaya monster, huh! Coba kalau Sasuke kesal, ketawa, pasti lucu, iya kan? XD Selain itu, saya juga mau buat karakter Temari yang memang suka seenaknya, haha, XD Thanks ya...

**Lazy boy** Wew, lihat nama kamu, saya jadi ingat dengan Shikamaru, hehe. Thanks ya...

**o0 Gui-gui 0o** Iya, kasihan banget dia. Semoga kedepannya, Shika berhasil balas dendam, aamiin... Hehe, thanks ya...

**Takana Nara** Wew, oh ya? Thanks ya...

**mayraa** Hahaha, senengnya bisa mengabulkan keinginan mayraa... btw, Gaara kita yang ganteng, keren, dan cool itu bagusnya dipasangin sama siapa di sini? Oke, saya minta deh, spesial pendapat mayraa... thanks ya...

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema** Hehe, okelah, ini udah saya lanjut ficnya... apa chapter ini masih lucu? Thanks ya...

**Putri Suna** Hehe, sama-sama... saya senang kalau ada yang menyambut baik fic ini. Thanks ya...

**Kagome Sabaku** Iya, miris bener ya... itulah dia, dua makhluk aneh yang memang sangat aneh, ckck, #dihajar ShikaTema. Okelah, semoga mereka bisa baikan. Thanks ya...

* * *

Hahaii, makasih banget buat yang udah bersedia mereview. Saya jadi semangat buat melanjutkan fic ini. Padahal saya mau ngambek aja, kalau ngga ada yang review, XD

Ne, saya mau memasangkan Sai dan Sasuke juga rencananya, kira-kira keduanya cocok dengan siapa ya, readers?

Oke, review, komentar, congkrit, saya terima dengan senang hati...


	3. Keduanya, sama

Temari menyetir mobilnya dengan kesal. Mata beriris hijau tuanya tidak henti-hentinya berpusat pada sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun yang tengah ia ikuti. Sedari tadi, mobil tersebut hanya berputar-putar di sekitar jalan yang tidak jelas mau kemana. Seakan-akan berniat mengerjai dirinya di belakang. Hingga pemandangan gedung bertingkat dua puluh di depannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.**  
**

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini?" gumam Temari heran. Ia lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya dan segera menghubungi Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara, kau ada dimana? Kapan pulang?"

Gaara langsung turun dari mobilnya dan memandang tajam mobil Temari yang terparkir di belakang mobilnya. "Jadi, yang ada di dalam mobil hitam itu, adalah nenek-nenek yang sudah rabun?" sinis Gaara sebelum terdengar bunyi panggilan terputus dari pemuda tersebut.

Temari langsung keki dan spechless di tempat mendengar sinisan Gaara. "Sial, dia tahu!" ujar Temari sambil membanting stirnya, malu bercampur kesal. Merutuki kecerdasan yang dimiliki Gaara.

* * *

**.  
**

**-ShikaTema-**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau dan Aku © Me**

**Summary : Bisakah cinta yang berawal dari mimpi akan berlanjut pada kehidupan nyata?  
**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya  
**

**.  
**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

"Heh, bocah! Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" raung Temari putus asa kala melihat para pemuda yang tadi ia ikuti tengah tertidur pasrah di ruang tamu apartemennya bersama Gaara. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Tidak terkecuali seorang Gaara. Ia kini tengah menenggak sebuah pil yang dapat menurunkan sakit di kepalanya. Tadi, ia benar-benar berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya demi menyetir mobil dan hanya meminum sedikit. Namun, tetap saja, baginya yang tidak pernah minum, membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kau gila!" teriak Temari lagi. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya memarahi Gaara, sejak tahu kalau adiknya itu membiarkan ketiga teman lelakinya untuk menumpang tidur di apartemen mereka.

"Gaa-"

"-Temari!" potong Gaara cepat. Caranya memanggil sang kakak memang tidak pernah hormat sedari kecil. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara santai sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Temari tercekat.

Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba kaku tidak bergerak.

"Kau takut diper-"

"-Diam, Bocah! Susah berbicara dengan orang gila!" Temari lalu meninggalkan Gaara sambil menggerutu. Pikirannya tidak terima dengan pernyataan Gaara, namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia membenarkan pernyataan sang adik. 'Ada apa denganku? Kalau ada yang berani masuk ke kamarku, aku bisa menghajarnya sampai mati. Lagipula, pintu ini kuncinya sangat kuat," batin Temari heran sendiri. Dia memang sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Gaara, karena itulah ia mengikutinya. Tapi, sebenarnya niat awalnya hanya mengikuti. 'Kenapa harus marah-marah, sih?'

Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu meneliti kunci pintu kamarnya dengan teliti. Selanjutnya, ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang berniat untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpi. Namun, niat baiknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, harus ditunda sementara waktu. Sebuah getaran berisik yang berasal dari telepon genggam miliknya, mau tidak mau, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

**From : Gaara**

**Untuk apa kau menguntit kami?**

Sekilas, Temari tampak menyeringai tipis membaca sms dari Gaara. Adiknya, itu tidak pernah berubah. Sangat teliti dan hati-hati.

**To : Gaara**

**Tentu saja untuk mengawasi orang bodoh**

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara setelahnya, namun, pintu kamar Temari langsung terdengar ketukan seseorang yang tampaknya sangat tidak sabar.

'Tok Tok!'

Temari langsung cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia sudah tahu, siapa yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Buka!" perintah Gaara dari luar.

"Temari sudah tidur!" balas Temari dari dalam kamar sambil tersenyum puas.

Gaara semakin emosi dengan tingkah Temari. Ia menambah jumlah ketukan dengan lebih sering dan keras. "Kau pikir aku sedang berbicara dengan hantu? Heh, kakak yang bodoh! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" cerocos Gaara OOC. Benar-benar jauh dari kepribadiannya selama ini yang selalu cool dan kalem.

Sementara itu, Temari yang berada di dalam kamar hanya dapat tertawa tertahan mendengar rauangan Gaara yang sedang OOC. Adiknya itu, akan sangat marah kalau dikatakan sebagai seorang yang bodoh. Percaya atau tidak, Gaara adalah seseorang yang sangat anti dengan kata bodoh. Jarang ada yang berani mengatakannya sebagai bodoh, kecuali beberapa orang, termasuk Temari. Gadis itu bahkan sangat senang menggoda Gaara dengan cara yang satu ini.

"Haha, kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah! Temari sudah tidur!"

"Sial! Awas kau besok pagi!"

'Duak!'

Satu tendangan di pintu, menjadi salam 'selamat malam' dari Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, apartemen kediaman Gaara dan Temari sudah ribut dengan beberapa barang yang terdengar terlempar ke dinding. Pecahan kaca sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya bertebaran di sekitar dapur. Membuat ruangan tempat masak itu terlihat bagai gudang bekas tawuran para siswa.

Shikamaru menguap dan bagung dari tidur akibat telinganya yang menangkap bunyi-bunyi tidak menyenangkan dari arah dapur. Beberapa kali, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat tiba-tiba bunyi lemparan kembali terdengar dengan keras.

Dengan langkah malas, pemuda itu beranjak dan berjalan mengendap ke arah dapur. Sesekali ia berhenti dan mencoba mencuri dengar suara-suara tadi. Namun, beberapa menit berlalu dengan tidak ada lagi suara lemparan. Ia langsung bergegas mempersepat langkah untuk masuk ke dalam dapur dan anehnya ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

.

"Ada apa, Bodoh?"

"HOHH!" Shikamaru langsung mengurut dadanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara tidak asing menyapa indera pendengarannya. Matanya yang biasanya menyipit ngantuk itu langsung melebar.

"Kenapa? Kaget?" sinis Temari. "Dasar Pemalas! Udah pemalas, bodoh pula, ck!"

"Hey, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya. Ia menatap Temari dengan alis terangkat.

"Ini apartemenku," jelas Temari singkat sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masak dari dalam kulkas.

"Apartemenmu?" eja Shikamaru polos.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bukannya ini adalah apartemen Gaara?"

"Sepertinya kau masih gila karena alkohol. Gaara itu budakku," ujar Temari santai sambil mengiris bawang.

'Prang!'

Satu gelas kaca berhasil mendarat mulus di lantai belakang Temari. Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana sebuah gelas kaca bisa terbang dengan sendirinya?

Tampaknya, pemuda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu, memang masih belum sadar dari gila alkoholnya. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau seorang Gaara tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa, kaget lagi? Kaget dengan kekerenanku?" tanya Temari narsis. Gadis itu telah berhasil menghindari lemparan gelas yang di berikan Gaara dengan sangat sukses.

Shikamaru meneguk ludah mendapati kejadian langka di depannya. "Gaara, kau yang melempar?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Bukannya dia kakakmu? Kalau kena, dia bisa mati!" serunya panik tanpa dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Temari yang tengah tersenyum bangga, tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau, rasa hangat tiba-tiba langsung menjalar di hatinya. Sebuah pembelaan secara langsung dari Shikamaru telah membuatnya terharu. Gadis itu langsung menggeleng menyadari pemikiran bodohnya. Sayuran di tangannya pun sudah tidak berbentuk karena gerakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba berubah tidak teratur.

"Hn, dia mati, itu lebih baik," ujar Gaara cuek. "Lihat saja sekarang, dia sudah tidak pandai lagi memotong sayur."

'Benar-benar adik yang sangat bagus untuk digoreng!' batin Temari murka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, jasmu yang ini kenapa sempit?" tanya Sai sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan Gaara yang tengah sarapan.

"Itu karena kau terlalu tinggi seperti jerapah."

Temari masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk kursinya sambil menyendok nasi goreng yang tadi ia buat. "Sudah tidak ada waktu, cepat makan sana! Dasar anak-anak pemalas!" ujarnya. Walaupun belum terlalu kenal dengan para muridnya ini, tapi gadis pirang itu sudah terbiasa berteman dengan para lelaki. Hampir separuh dari temannya adalah laki-laki. Jadi, bukan masalah baginya untuk bisa bergabung dengan cepat dan akrab.

"Terima kasih, makanan ini sangat enak," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum -palsu.

"Kau bahkan belum memakannya." Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari kamar Gaara langsung mendecih melihat saudara sepupunya itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan gombalnya.

"Tapi dari kelihatannya, ini memang sangat enak," balas Sai tidak mau kalah.

"Heh, masakanku memang enak. Tidak perlu ada yang protes," ujar Temari menengahi kedua orang pemuda tampan di depannya.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Di kepalanya masih berputar tentang kejadian langka tadi pagi. Bukannya ia heran atau kaget, tapi ia cemas. Cemas kalau seandainya gelas itu tidak berakhir di lantai, tapi di wajah Temari. Seumur hidup, ia bahkan belum pernah melihat orang berdarah di depan mata. Memikirkan itu, membuat perutnya mual dan tidak selera makan.

Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya sambil memanggul tas. "Aku selesai. Makanannya sangat enak, tapi sepertinya kurang garam," pamitnya tanpa melirik siapa pun di ruang makan.

"Sial, dia menganggap kita semua kambing congek!" gerutu Sai kesal akan sikap Shikamaru yang terkadang suka seenanknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan wajah tertekuk. Perkataan Shikamaru tentang masakannya yang kurang garam terus terngiang di kepalanya. Memang asalnya, gadis berdarah paman sam itu tidak pandai dalam memasak, namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ia telah terbiasa dengan alat-alat dapur dan memasak berbagai macam makanan. Walaupun hasilnya, sering tidak sesuai keinginan. Tapi kata 'kurang garam' dari Shikamaru benar-benar sebuah penghinaan baginya. Padahal, pemuda itu baru saja membuat hatinya hangat pagi tadi. Lagi-lagi Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

'Benar-benar bocah itu, ck!'

"Ohayo, Sensei!"

"O-oh? O-ohayo..." Temari gelagapan sendiri saat ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. Ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, namun gagal karena hasil pemikirannya yang memang sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Ohayo, Temari-sensei. Ini bunga untukmu..." Sai langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di hadapan Temari. Pemuda itu bahkan memaksa Temari untuk menerima bunga darinya. "Arigatou sarapannya..." bisik Sai sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"A-ah, arigatou..." balas Temari gelagapan. Bunga mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaannya, belum pernah seorang lelaki pun yang memberinya bunga ini sebelumnya, termasuk di dalamnya semua mantan yang sudah berjumlah seratus satu.

Semua orang juga tahu, mawar merah biasanya identik dengan cinta. Karena itulah, selama ini Temari selalu mendapat bunga berwarna merah dari para mantannya, untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki. Namun, bunga mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaannya, bunga ini sangat identik dengan sesuatu yang bersih dan tulus. 'Mungkin Sai sedikit berbeda,' batin Temari terharu.

Sai kembali memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Sama-sama..."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai bunga ini, ini sangat cantik," puji Temari terang-terangan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" ujar Temari sambil mencubit pipi Sai dan berlalu dengan wajah ceria.

Sai pun hanya bisa mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum merenggut. Senyumnya semakin lama, semakin memudar seiring berlalunya Temari dari hadapan. 'Apa dia menganggpku anak-anak?' batin Sai tidak terima.

"Kau bodoh. Menembak seorang wanita bukan dengan mawar putih, tapi merah, ck!" timpal Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sai dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Gaara hanya diam. Sangat tidak tertarik dengan topik bertema cinta yang baginya adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan dan menjijikkan. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sudi untuk merasakan cinta yang sering di gaung-gaungkan oleh Sai dan Sasuke yang memang sama-sama playboy. Bagi Gaara, cinta adalah kotoran ayam yang bau dan menjijikkan. "Hey, apa kalian tidak berniat mencari keberadaan si pemalas?" tanyanya datar dan sarat akan kebosanan.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda malas yang akan mereka cari, sudah berdiri tegak di belakang mereka sedari tadi. Tepatnya semenjak Sai mempersembahkan sebuah bunga mawar putih di hadapan Temari.

Wajahnya datar dan tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, sudahlah, tidak usah bekerja. Biar kami para murid saja yang bekerja. Sensei sebaiknya duduk saja di meja Sensei, seperti para Sensei yang lain!" ujar Sai sambil memberikan tatapan khawatirnya pada Temari yang tengah memotong tananam pagar di taman sekolah.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya di KIHS, semua jadwal belajar dikosongkan dan diganti dengan acara gotong royong bersama di seluruh sekolah. Dan semenjak dimulainya acara gotong royong, tidak henti-hentinya Sai mengikuti Temari kemana saja gadis itu berjalan. Ia ikut berjalan di belakang Temari sambil mengoceh dengan tidak jelas.

"Sai, sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja tugasmu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang."

Sai akhirnya hanya menghela napas dengan pasrah. Bukannya Sai sengaja mencari perhatian, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak tega melihat guru barunya itu bekerja, sementara para guru lain sedang duduk di kantor sambil menikmati sebotol air minum. Sangat tidak adil, bukan?

Walaupun Sai adalah seorang playboy, ia adalah seorang yang penyayang, apalagi dengan wanita. Ia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membuat para gadis yang ia kencani menangis karena disakiti olehnya, mereka kebanyakannya menangis karena berpisah dengan pemuda tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas, para gadis yang putus dengan Sai, selalu merasakan penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah mendalam pada pemuda tersebut. Hingga membuat mereka malu untuk kembali bersama dengan Sai. Benar-benar aneh, memang.

Pemuda yang terkenal dengan senyum mautnya itu lalu mengarahkan sebotol softdrink pada Temari. "Setidaknya, minumlah dulu, Sensei!" ujarnya tulus.

"Ok, thanks, Sai!" Temari menerima kaleng dari Sai dan meminumnya seperti orang yang tidak pernah minum selama beberapa hari. "Sangat segar dan manis. Ini minuman rasa apa?" gumam Temari sambil memutar-mutar kaleng softdrink di tangannya.

Kebetulan saat Temari sedang melihat-lihat kaleng softdrink, Shikamaru yang saat itu baru datang, berniat bergabung bersama Temari. Ia juga berniat menanyakan beberapa hal yang membuatnya penasaran akan kegiatan pagi Temari dan Gaara. Tampaknya, pemuda yang sangat terkenal dengan kemalasannya itu benar-benar masih syok dengan kejadian yang ia lihat pagi tadi.

Namun, saat sesampainya di tempat Temari, ia hanya dapat mematung di samping dinding sekolah sambil meremas kuat kaleng softdrink di tangannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat lain. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela yang hinggap di hatinya melihat Temari bersama Sai, yang mana perasaan itu sudah ia tepis berkali-kali. 'Kalau begini, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan si guru sialan itu?'

Shikamaru sudah akan melangkah pergi saat tiba-tiba ia melihat pemandangan jengan di depannya. Sai yang tengah meminum air yang berada di kaleng Temari dengan Temari yang memeganginya. Terlihat sangat romantis.

"Bagaimana? Enak, bukan?" tanya Temari bangga.

Sai lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, ini sangat enak. Lain kali, aku akan membelinya juga," ujar pemuda tersebut dengan wajah sangat senang.

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat enak!"

Amarah Shikamaru tiba-tiba langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Kakinya serasa melangkah sendiri saat mendekat ke arah kedua guru dan murid itu dan dengan tanpa permisi, langsung menyambar kaleng softdrink yang akan diminum oleh Temari.

"Hey, itu punyaku!" pekit Temari kesal akan tindakan sembrono dari Shikamaru.

"Aku haus," sahut Shikamaru pendek. Ia lalu menyerahkan kembali kaleng softdrink tersebut pada Temari setelah minum dengan puas. "Arigatou."

"Kau menghabisakan minumanku, Bodoh!" seru sang guru baru yang amat sangat dibenci oleh Shikamaru itu sambil mengocok-ngocok kaleng softdrink-nya. Temari lalu meminum sisa dari softdrink itu hingga habis.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka akan terlihatlah seorang Sai yang tengah melotot dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Harusnya, itu ciumanku!' batin Sai tidak terima.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan dengan sekoyongan menuju apartemen miliknya. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak menggapai kepalanya yang memang sedang sangat pusing. Efek samping akibat minum alkohol yang ia lakukan kemarin malam, belum sembuh hingga kini. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu hanya dua. Kasur dan tidur, itu saja.

Dengan mata mengap-mengap, Gaara berusaha menggapai kunci rumah yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengarahkan kunci tersebut pada gagang pintu apartemen dengan sangat malas. Dan akibat dari kemalasan yang ia lakukan, kunci itu pun jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai.

"Ck!" Dengan ogah-ogahan, Gaara memungut kembali kunci itu sambil mendecih kesal. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk Gaara langsung hilang dalam sekejap saat indera pendengarannya tersambung pada sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"A-ano... apa benar ini adalah apartemen Temari-nee?"

Entah karena jampi-jampi darimana, yang jelas kini tubuh Gaara langsung menegang seketika. Suara itu...

"Hinata...?"

"H-hay..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be**  
**Continued...**

* * *

.

Terimakasih banyak pada Reader's yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview:

**Endah 'pinkupanpu**

**Takana Nara**

**EMma ShiKaTeMa**

**Kagome Sabaku**

**Yuzumi Nana**

**Hello Kitty cute**

**mayraa**

**Putri Suna**

**Sabaku Yuri**

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema**

**Byzan**

**Arezzo C. N**

**Simba chan**

**CharLene Choi**

.

* * *

Yang menebak sang pemakai hoodie adalah Temari, selamat, deh! Bener banget! Mungkin **Endah** bener. Dan yah, seperti kata **Kagome**, Shika dan kawan-kawan memang nakal, kecil-kecil udah minum yang ngga bener, ckck. Fic ini, saya tidak tahu dapat darimana idenya. Yah, **Byzan** juga bisa lihat sendiri, dari alurnya yang lambat, kaya sifut.

Emm, untuk pair kemarin, mungkin saya bakal terima usul dari **Yuzumi** untuk memasukkan SasuSaku, juga usul dari **mayraa** untuk GaaHina. Sai masih belum jelas. Mungkin SaiIno, aja.


End file.
